1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for baby food preparation, and more particularly is a device to automatically prepare infant formula. The device comprises unique mechanisms for dispensing the powdered formula, for positioning the baby bottle, and for maintaining a chosen water temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the key factors affecting a baby""s health is diet. Therefore, many mothers breast feed their babies to ensure proper nutrition. However, many mothers feed their babies infant formula, either by choice or through an inability to adequately breast feed. Formula feeding provides nutritional value similar to mother""s milk, but provides a large measure of convenience and allows fathers and other caregivers to directly assist in the feeding of the baby. Pediatricians advise that when formula is used, the formula should be fed to the baby with a uniform temperature throughout the content, and the temperature should be as close to that of the mother""s milk as possible.
In addition to the nutritional value of the infant formula, the baby""s caregiver is also interested in the expediency with which the formula can be dispensed (at the proper and consistent temperature) to feed the hungry and crying baby. The baby is also more inclined to return to sleep if he receives the formula in a timely manner. If allowed to become agitated, the baby may not return to sleep as readily.
One prior art method to prepare infant formula is the use of tap water supplied directly from a hot water heater. The tap water method has several disadvantages. Dispensing water at the proper temperature from the faucet can consume several minutes. First, the cold water must be purged from the water lines and replaced with warm water. Then, the temperature of the water must be adjusted to the proper level, which is generally at a lower than desired temperature. Further, the temperature of the water is not monitored.
Another prior art method of heating infant formula is the use of microwave ovens. While this method is often used because of convenience, it also has shortcomings because hot spots in the formula may develop, resulting in inconsistent formula temperature. Further, burns to the baby""s body and digestive tract may result from drinking formula that is too hot.
The prior art is replete with devices that mix, heat, or store formula. See, e.g. xe2x80x9cApparatus and Method for Preparing Infant Formulaexe2x80x9d by Roberson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,933, issued Sep. 12, 2000; the xe2x80x9cMethod for Preparing Infant Formula.xe2x80x9d also by Roberson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,028, issued Jun. 26, 2001; the xe2x80x9cMilk Powder Dispenserxe2x80x9d of Liao et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,803, issued Jun. 2, 1998; the xe2x80x9cElectronic Baby Formula Preparation and Storage Devicexe2x80x9d of Rothley, U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,313, issued Aug. 25, 1998; and the xe2x80x9cPowdered Milk Measuring Containerxe2x80x9d of Chiang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,230, issued Aug. 31, 1999. All of these devices are directed to one or more aspects of the baby formula preparation process, and all can be helpful. However, a completely automated system for baby formula preparation is clearly desirable.
One fairly recent example of such an automated preparation device is the xe2x80x9cDry Baby Formula Makerxe2x80x9d by LaBarbera, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,816, issued Nov. 5, 1996. This device sterilizes the water used by boiling it. While desirable for bacteria control, the presence of boiling water in a formula preparation device presents significant injury possibility. Moreover, the LaBarbera device uses a common spout for the water and the formula. This arrangement typically leads to a caked residue of dry formula and water, which leads to plugging and malfunction of the device. Similarly, the xe2x80x9cHeated Beverage Machinexe2x80x9d of Clubb, U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,117, issued Jan. 9, 2001, describes a machine for mixing formula that also uses a common nozzle for the water and the formula, leading to the same problems as with the LaBarbera device.
Although many devices have been made to aid the caregiver in the preparation of formula for baby feeding, it is evident that the prior art has not yet disclosed an optimal automated solution. A need exists for an automated system of formula preparation that is easy to operate and maintain, and that avoids the problems present in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automated formula preparation apparatus that functions with a one-hand operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that isolates the water dispensing and powder dispensing operations so that the problem of caked residue accumulation is avoided.
It is a still further object of the present invention to avoid having scalding hot water present in the system.
The present invention is a device to automatically dispense the proper amounts of dry baby formula and heated water to make liquid formula. The device has a formula dispensing station with a storage vessel for the powdered baby formula. The dispensing mechanism comprises a weight on a top side of the storage vessel and a blade at a dispensing port. The blade rotates relative to the storage vessel to dispense the proper amount of formula for a single serving into a baby bottle positioned in the dispensing station.
The baby bottle is held in place in a pivoting transfer arm with a clip that fastens around the neck of the bottle. After the powdered formula is dispensed, the transfer arm swings the bottle to the water dispensing station.
At the water station, water flows from a water receptacle into a heating section to heat the water to the desired temperature. When the water reaches the selected temperature, an indicator light is activated, signalling the user that the water is ready to be released into the bottle.
An advantage of the present invention is that all the operations are triggered by elements that can be operated with one hand, so that the user needs to have only one hand free to fill the baby bottle with formula.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the dispensing mechanism for the powdered formula is physically isolated from the dispensing station for the water so that residue from mixed formula is not a problem.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that the water is heated only as high as the selected dispensing temperature, so that scalding the baby or the user is not an issue.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the description of the best presently known mode of carrying out the invention as described herein and as illustrated in the drawings.